Censorship of Regular Show in the UK
Regular Show is a show on Cartoon Network and has alot of adult humor in it. It has alot of cussing such as crap, freaking and turd. The word piss was also formerly used in the US but was censored to tick from March 11, 2013 in all episode that used the word. Regular Show also has many other adult jokes. The UK (along with Africa, the Middle East and some other nations in Europe) aren't as relaxed as America is and change crap to crud, turd to plank, freaking to flipping and piss to any other word meaning the same thing. They also end up censoring most of the other adult jokes. Pilot US: August 14, 2009 UK: September 3, 2009 (on cartoonnetwork.co.uk) * Fired from "If this isn't cleaned up when I get back your fired!" was changed to grounded. Season 1 The Power US: September 6, 2010 UK: March 2, 2011 * Rigby's line "Now how in the H are we gonna fix this S?" was changed to "Now how in the H are we gonna fix this hole?". In the US from the same day the piss edits were made this line was changed to "Now how in the H are we gonna fix this stuff?". * The wizard taking a pee in the bush was censored. The unzipping sounds were muted, the wizard's breathing was changed to more high pitch and the urinating sounds were muted as well. * The line "Don't look at our crotches while we synchronize out watches" was cut. * Pissed from "But he's gonna be pissed" was changed to miffed. * Crap from "Stupid keyboard crap" was changed to crud. Just Set Up the Chairs US: September 13, 2010 UK: March 2, 2011 * In the first airings of the episode, the title screen wasn't shown, but from October 25, 2011, the title screen started to be shown. * Balls from "Benson's gonna drop his balls when he sees how good we set up these chairs" was changed to gumballs. Caffeinated Concert Tickets US: September 20, 2010 UK: March 23, 2011 Because of the amount of edits in this episode. Some versions of the episode time through time will be added to the page and the things that were censored and edited out by accident. If something that was censored on the previous version is not included on the next, then that means it is still censored. Version One (3/23/2011 - 6/14/2011) * There was no title card. * Pants from the line "And ready to rock your 11-15 year old pants off" was changed to jeans. * Rigby's line "I can't believe you're going to a Fist Pump concert just for some lady pecks was cut. * Mordecai's line "You're lucky I care about lady pecks" was cut. The scene is changed directly from the scene where Rigby is asleep on the ground without any screen changer or anything. * Crap from "Aw crap" was changed to crud. * There were no credits at the end. Version Two (6/14/2011 - 10/25/2011) * There was the title card. * The episode ended a second later than the last version of the episode did to include the music note thingy at the end. Version Three (10/25/2011 - 11/12/2012) * Most of the credits were added in except for a few at the end such as the copyrighting and such. Version Four (11/12/2012 - present) * Rigby's lady pecks line was added back in. * Mordecai's lady pecks line was also unedited slightly. In included the shot of him watching Rigby asleep on the ground for a few seconds then screen wipes to the next scene. * Credits were cut back out. Death Punchies US: September 27, 2010 UK: March 9, 2011 * Crappy from "What about you with your crappy mullet?" was changed to cruddy. * Pepperonis from "My pepperonis are roasting down here" was changed to chest hairs. * During the flashback montage, Mordecai kicking Rigby in the crotch was changed to Rigby lying on the couch with his back to the audience from the beggining of the episode. Free Cake US: October 4, 2010 UK: March 23, 2011 * The naked party scene was slightly cut. First off the unzipping sounds were cut and Muscle Man's line "Skips is gonna be so surprised when he comes in and sees us totally naked" was changed to "Skips is gonna be so surprised.\ * Mordecai's line "Benson's gonna get pissed" was changed to "Benson's gonna go ballistic". Meat Your Maker US: October 11, 2010 UK: March 16, 2011 * Pissed from "You pissed me off" was changed to ticked. * Dead from "While you were dead, I found these talking hot dogs" was changed to unconsious. Grilled Cheese Deluxe US: October 18, 2010 UK: April 6, 2011 * The ostrich hitting the old man in the crotch was cut. It went to Rigby laughing after the ostrich swings the bat. The Unicorns Have Got to Go US: October 25, 2010 UK: March 30, 2011 * The lady flashbacks (everything between "We know all about the ladies" and "Actually, that would be pretty awesome guys" were cut. Prank Callers US: November 1, 2010 UK: March 9, 2011 * Crap was changed to crud. Don US: November 8, 2010 UK: March 30, 2011 * Freaking from "I don't want your freaking sugar" was changed to stupid. * Crap was changed to crud. Rigby's Body US: November 15, 2010 UK: March 16, 2011 * Turds was changed to planks. Mordecai and the Rigbys US: November 22, 2010 UK: April 6, 2011 * Crap was changed to crud. Season 2 Ello Gov'nor US: November 29, 2010 UK: April 13, 2011 * During the first airing this episode was zoomed in slightly. But the episode is it's normal size with reruns. * Friggin' from "You're screaming like a friggin' maniac" was changed to flippin'. * Holy crap from "Holy crap it's real!" was changed to oh man dude. It's Time US: January 3, 2011 UK: April 13, 2011 * The Pyjama Sisters 2 movie trailer was removed. Appreciation Day US: January 10, 2011 UK: April 20, 2011 No edits. Peeps US: January 17, 2011 UK: April 20, 2011 * Crap was changed to crud. Dizzy US: January 24, 2011 UK: May 2, 2011 No edits. My Mom US: January 31, 2011 UK: May 2, 2011 * Turds from "Those guys are turds" was changed to planks. High Score US: February 7, 2011 UK: May 30, 2011 No edits. Rage Against the TV US: February 14, 2011 UK: June 3, 2011 No edits. Party Pete US: February 21, 2011 UK: September 7, 2011 * Muscle Man's line "It takes guests, with breasts, and mine don't count" was changed to "It takes guests, with chicks, and my mom doesn't count". * Party Pete humping with his crotch when he shows up at the door was replaced with him tapping his foot. Brain Eraser US: February 25, 2011 UK: September 14, 2011 No edits. Benson Be Gone US: February 28, 2011 UK: September 7, 2011 No edits. But I Have a Reciept US: March 7, 2011 UK: September 14, 2011 No edits. This Is My Jam US: March 28, 2011 UK: September 21, 2011 No edits. Muscle Woman US: April 4, 2011 UK: September 21, 2011 No edits. Temp Check US: April 11, 2011 UK: September 28, 2011 * When the guy is playing a harmonica through his butt was replaced with him sticking two kazoos up his nostrils. Jinx US: April 18, 2011 UK: September 28, 2011 No edits. See You There US: April 25, 2011 UK: October 5, 2011 No edits. Do Me a Solid US: May 2, 2011 UK: October 5, 2011 No edits. Grave Sights US: May 9, 2011 UK: October 12, 2011 No edits. Really Real Wrestling US: May 16, 2011 UK: October 12, 2011 No edits. Over the Top US: May 23, 2011 UK: October 19, 2011 * The first scene of the hospital was cut making the episode start at the bar. * The name 'McHooligans' is also censored on the building and the door. * Because of the above edit, McHooligans from the line "McHooligans round two!" was changed to family restaurant. * Hi Five Ghost saying shotgun was muted. * Death spitting into Rigby's mouth was replaced with him pointing a laser at him with his finger. * The spit going into Rigby's mouth and Rigby waking up was also cut. The Night Owl US: May 30, 2011 UK: October 19, 2011 * Muscle Man's line "I can't want to shove a key into that" was replaced with "I can't wait to peel donuts into that sweet peice!". A Bunch of Baby Ducks US: June 6, 2011 UK: October 25, 2011 No edits. More Smarter US: June 13, 2011 UK: October 25, 2011 No edits. First Day US: July 11, 2011 UK: November 5, 2011 No edits. Go Viral US: July 18, 2011 UK: November 6, 2011 No edits. Skunked US: July 25, 2011 UK: November 19, 2011 No edits. Karaoke Video US: August 1, 2011 UK: November 20, 2011 No edits. Season 3 Stick Hockey US: September 19, 2011 UK: July 2, 2012 No edits. But this episode was originally supposed to air on June 4th but ended up being delayed, Bet to Be Blonde US: September 26, 2011 UK: July 9, 2012 No edits. Skips Strikes US: October 3, 2011 UK: July 16, 2012 No edits. Creepy Doll/Death Metal Crash Pit US: October 10, 2011 UK: July 23, 2012 No edits. But on the first airing these two episodes aired without In the House included and on October 31st the full Terror Tales of the Park was aired along with In the House. In the House US: October 10, 2011 UK: October 31, 2012 * Due to the amount of horror and scenes that may scare younger kids, this episode is so far the most censored on the entire show. * The three big gunshots and the fourth one offscreen were cut. * In order to not show the part where Muscle Man is skinned alive, everything between Benson panicking "What are we gonna do then?" and the close up of the phone ringing was cut. * The phone spraying Mordecai and Skips with Hi Fives' remains and Benson vomiting out gumballs was cut. * Mordecai and Skips being covered in the remains and Mordecai being slammed into the bookcase was cut. * Pops standing on the bed frightened was cut. * Everything between Rigby asking if anybody's there and Mordecai's line "I won't let anything happen to you" was cut. Camping Can Be Cool US: October 17, 2011 UK: July 24, 2012 No edits. Slam Dunk US: October 24, 2011 UK: July 25, 2012 * The Margaret's butt scene was completely reanimated. The UK version was slightly tamed down. It was zoomed out so most of her could be seen, and she turns her head and waves her hand at one point too. But the sky is a sunset light color with makes it slightly obvious this had been censored. Cool Bikes US: November 7, 2011 UK: July 26, 2012 No edits. House Rules US: November 14, 2011 UK: August 2, 2012 No edits. Rap It Up US: November 21, 2011 UK: August 1, 2012 No edits. Cruisin' US: November 28, 2011 UK: September 3, 2012 No edits. Under the Hood US: December 12, 2011 UK: September 3, 2012 No edits. Weekend at Benson's US: January 16, 2012 UK: September 10, 2012 No edits. Fortune Cookie US: January 23, 2012 UK: September 10, 2012 No edits. Think Positive US: January 30, 2012 UK: September 17, 2012 No edits. Skips vs. Technology US: February 6, 2012 UK: July 31, 2012 No edits. Butt Dial US: February 13, 2012 UK: November 12, 2012 No edits. Eggscellent US: February 27, 2012 UK: September 24, 2012 No edits. Gut Model US: March 5, 2012 UK: November 5, 2012 * This episode has not been included with the title card. Video Game Wizards US: March 26, 2012 UK: July 30, 2012 No edits. Big Winner US: April 2, 2012 UK: February 11, 2013 No edits. The Best Burger in the World US: April 9, 2012 UK: November 5, 2012 No edits. Replaced US: April 16, 2012 UK: November 12, 2012 No edits. Trash Boat US: April 23, 2012 UK: November 19, 2012 No edits. Fists of Justice US: April 30, 2012 UK: November 19, 2012 No edits. Ys Dude Yes US: May 7, 2012 UK: November 26, 2012 No edits. Busted Cart US: May 14, 2012 UK: November 26, 2012 No edits. Dead at Eight US: May 28, 2012 UK: February 4, 2013 * Kid along with turds from "You get up these and put that kid to bed, or I'll haunt you turds for the rest of your lives" was changed to planks. It is unknown why kid was edited. Access Denied US: June 4, 2012 UK: February 19, 2013 No edits. Muscle Mentor US: June 11, 2012 UK: February 4, 2013 No edits. Trucker Hall of Fame US: June 18, 2012 UK: February 11, 2013 No edits. Out of Commission US: June 25, 2012 UK: February 19, 2013 * The "car sex" scene was cut. In order to make this edit unnoticeable, they slowed down the montage slightly. * Mordecai sighing and saying "Let's go get it" at the end of the episode was replaced with Benson saying "Mordecai and Rigby, did you get all that?" Through the walkie talkie. Fancy Restaurant US: July 16, 2012 UK: February 25, 2013 * The French restaurant guy lying on the car dead was replaced with him lying on the car redubbed in some creepy breathing. Diary US: July 23, 2012 UK: February 25, 2013 * Rigby imitating a whiplash sound from the line "You're whipped with a capital wa-pshh" was replaced with wa-hizzit. * Rigby's line "Yeah your friend without benefits" was changed to "Yeah your friend that'll never be more than a friend". Because of this edit Rigby's mouth movement was also reanimated to fit the sentence. The Best VHS in the World US: July 30, 2012 UK: April 15, 2013 * Any instances with the threaten, thumb breaking being used was changed to face punching. Prankless US: August 6, 2012 UK: April 1, 2013 No edits. Death Bear US: August 13, 2012 UK: April 8, 2013 No edits. Fuzzy Dice US: August 20, 2012 UK: April 22, 2013 * The following censored scene will be put as a transcript in order to make it easier to understand. any censored lines are in italics: Benson: The faster we go the chances to throw more balls we get. Benson: So I want everyone to line up, and when the balls drop---'' ''(Mordecai and Rigby chuckle under their breath) (Benson sighs and facepalms) Benson: When the game starts, you throw and get back in line (Then there's a close up on his face and he says "Now let's, roll") Sugar Rush US: August 27, 2012 UK: September 9, 2013 * No edits. But this episode didn't until September. Reasons are unknown. Bad Kiss US: September 3, 2012 UK: April 29, 2013 No edits. Season 4 Exit 9B US: October 1, 2012 UK: May 29, 2013 * In the flashback, skinned alive Muscle Man was replaced with Muscle Man running while holding the brick up in the air from Death Metal Crash Pit. * Muscle Man's line "Looks like my John Hancock's the biggest" was kept in, but the audio starts before the animation for a second and eventually the picture skips to where it's supposed to be at halfway through the line. Starter Pack US: October 8, 2012 UK: September 23, 2013 No edits. Terror Tales of the Park II US: October 15, 2012 UK: October 31, 2013 No edits. But unlike the first Terror Tales of the Park all the segments in this episode have only aired for Halloween. Pie Contest US: October 22, 2012 UK: September 9, 2013 No edits. 150 Piece Kit US: October 29, 2012 UK: September 16, 2013 No edits. Bald Spot US: November 12, 2012 UK: September 16, 2013 No edits. Guys Night US: November 19, 2012 UK: September 23, 2013 No edits. One Pull Up US: November 26, 2012 UK: September 30, 2013 No edits. The Christmas Special US: December 3, 2012 UK: December 2, 2013 * The following censored scene will be put as a transcript in order to make it easier to understand. any censored lines are in italics: Santa grabs the box and the hoverboard and then he jumps off the sleigh and spreads his arms out. Santa turns around to look at the sleigh. Quillgin grabs a gun and then shoots Santa. There is then a close up of Santa's wounds and then his face and then he falls away and Quillgin says "Merry Christmas Santa Claus". Despite the fact that this was cut, the part with the bullet-proof vest and Quillgin saying he shot Santa was kept in. * All shots of Santa with gun wounds were reanimated to not include the wounds. But during the bullet-proof vest scene when Santa says "That's right" you can br... Category:United Kingdom Edited Category:Regular Show Censorship Category:Regular show Category:UK